Sandwiched between demands
by rambeautan
Summary: Mitsuru's life is a series of overthinking things, between answering his own needs and being a filial son to his family. He is betrothed to his cousin, Ikuno who is currently in a coma. When he thinks that he was just going with the flow, enter Kokoro who nudges him out of his comfort zone, but not without a conflict or three.


Mitsuru looked at his watch, another twenty minutes to the end of his shift. He was not usually anxious about ending his shift but today he had to stay back to interview a potential employee. After that he had to rush to visit his cousin in the hospital. He hoped that the interview wouldn't be long. If he had his way it wouldn't be long, but Mr.Franxx his boss wanted to join the interview. Problem was, Mr.Franxx isn't in here as he was on the other side of town, so Mitsuru is really going to be late.

He watched for a moment at his smartwatch as the two dots separating the minute and hour flashed on and off, signifying the seconds ticking. Time was running out for him too. He had another month before he official resigned from this job as Store Manager, and work for his family. The job which he should have taken over from Ikuno but didn't since working here afforded him to be around before they hire a new nurse to accompany Ikuno.

This wsw something he tried to run away from but couldn't because of circumstances. He sighed thinking about the inevitable, but before he could wallow over his thoughts, the store's front door jingled, signifying an incoming customer.

A young woman with long ash blonde hair wearing a set of grey blazer and pants walked intothe store. Her hair reached the back of her waist and she had her hair tied in a ponytail. Mitsuru thought she looked too polished to work in a street wear clothes store.

She was holding a thick file and smiled at Mitsuru. She bowed to Mitsuru andand introdu herself.

"Welcome to TerraTogs, how may I help you?" Mitsuru recited the customary customer greetings looking all bored.

"Hi, I am looking for the Manager. I am here for the interview, for the post of Visual Merchandising Executive," she said.

"I am the manager, let's head inside." Mitsuru replied and headed towards the back of the store where their back office was located.

On the way, Mitsuru stopped at an opened door, where an employee, Futoshi was bent over some low shelves to check on stocks.

"Futoshi, she's here for the VME post."

Futishi looked up to them and smiled, "I'd love to shake hands, but my hands are dirty. Good luck for your interview. I'll meet you after the interview." He waved to Mitsuru and Kokoro.

Mitsuru nodded and left Futoshi. He led Kokoro to a back office which was smaller than the store room. One side of the wall was a row of lockers and the other side were desks and chairs, every little office item were neatly arranged in its place. He gestured for Kokoro to sit on the chair opposite his table. She sat down all the while smiling.

"Here's my portfolio, my name is Kokoro Kin, 21 years old and I just graduated with a Diploma in Graphic Design," Mitsuru nodded while he took the folder from Kokoro.

Kokoro smiled while waiting for Mitsuru to come up with questions. Mitsuru finished scanning her resume and then grabbed a bottle of water from a box under the table and handed to Kokoro.

"Thank you," she said. "It's a bit day outside." She gulped down the water graciously.

"Do you like metallic?" Mitsuru asked.

"I once dyed my hair metallic, so I can definitely handle metallic."

Mitsuru made a note on her resume "What do you think of science experiments?"

Kokoro thought for awhile, "Does it involve explosions? I'm ok as long as it doesn't involve explosions."

Mitsuru chuckled, "Imagine science discourse and lots of data collection. I promise there will be hardly anything explosive at all."

"Will this science experiments happe with the customers? From the job ad, it was stated that I will be working behind the scenes, I am glad to work in the customer service section should the need be. I am also a very strong person, in fact I am up to any challenges you want me to. I like to wall climb during my free time, if you need anything to hang up on the ceiling I'll be the person for it."

"Actually this will be coming from the….

"Good evening Mitsuru! The springtime of fashion may have escaped our grasp but don't lose hope! We may not be able to accomplish all the things we have planned for this year but if we only do the things we want, we'll never start. Just like my hopes for you, we will try to win the rights to distribute Ichigo's outer wear next year. This is by no means just a show of bravery or courage. The green days of Osaka are over, it's time to move our aims for our autumn wear next year. I heard that EoToo will create an exclusive autumn wear this year. We will bid extra energetic this year, we must work hard to convince them that TerraTogs is the place to be!"

Kokoro jumped from her chair and bowed to greet the person who came in. Mitsuru didn't stand up, but he nodded to the man.

"Hi boss, this is Kokoro Kin. She is here for the VME post."

"O hai, my name is Franxx. I am the owner of this store," the man said. He jad white hair and one of his hand was a bionic hand. He offered that hand to Kokoro.

Kokoro took the metal hand and smiled gladly. "Hi, nice to meet you sir. My name is Kokoro Kin. You have a lovely store."

The owner of TerraTogs smiled back. "An interview aah?" Franxx looked over at the resume which was still in Mitsuru's hands.

"You're hired!"

"Wow, that was quick," Mitsuru commented, a little shocked.

Kokoro who was astounded, jumped and hugged the old man enthusiastically. They then both jumped like excited kids at the candy store.

"Thank you Mr Franxx, I am so happy," Kokoro laughed. She then bowed to Mitsuru. "Thank you for this opportunity.

"Well, my job is done. Franxx I need to go now," Mitsuru said without wasting any time. He stood and passed the portfolio to Franxx before bowing to them.

Franxx stopped Mitsuru and said, "Thanks for your time boy, wish Ikuno well for me. Tomorrow we will discuss more on the staff. Please escort Miss Kin to the door."

"Yes boss," Mitsuru said and bowed to Kokoro. "Congratulations. Franxx is our big boss here, he will brief you on your job."

Kokoro nodded and smiled at Mitsuru, "Now that I know that I am working here. Let's be friends."

She approached Mitsuru and grabbed both of his hands which was hanging by his sides and held them in her hands. "I'm Kokoro from Tokyo, please be my friend." She squeezed Mitsuru's hands and made cute eyes at him.

Mitsuru blushed and was about to strategize on how to ask her to let go of his hands when she let go of them and bowed again. "Thank you."

"Drive safely Mitsuru, Ikuno will be there waiting." Franxx smiled solemnly at Mitsuru this time.

Kokoro looked confused but she didn't ask furthrf. Maybe she knew that it was something private between them.

Mitsuru nodded at his boss and led Kokoro away to the door.

"I'm sorry with... Whatever you're facing. See you tomorrow?" Kokoro asked when they reached the door.

"You can start Monday, we are doing stock check this weekend so we are closed."

Kokoro looked confused for a second before nodding and smiled in understanding. "See you on Monday, Mr?"

"Mitsuru, call me Mitsuru."

"Thank you. Have a nice day Mitsuru-kun," Kokoro greeted and was gone the next.

Mitsuru closed the door and went back to gather his stuff before leaving.

@@@@@@@@@@@

For someone earning a monthly salary as a Store Manager, Mitsuru drove a car quite unhealthy for his salary. He unlocked his 2015 Volkswagen Beetle and got in.

With no one to see him, Mitsuru's usually tight face drooped. He wsw now forlorn at the thought of his cousin, his opponent and his betrothed. He should head to the hospital now if he was hoping to end the night before midnight arrives.

Mitsuru syaryed the car and drove straight to the hospital seeing that he was fifteen minutes late. Ikuno could not not care about her cousin's time management since she had been comatose since two months ago. But Mitsuru made a vow to Ikuno to take care of her and he was not about to let go of it.

As Mitsuru approached the exclusive ward where Ikuno was warded he took off his jacket to reveal a white shirt inside. On his way out of TerraTogs, Futoshi had handed him a shirt with the words Get Well Soon with a cartoon version of Mitsuru smiling and a thumbs up post.

Mitsuru understanding the good intention behind the shirt decided to wear it and tell the story to Ikuno. The doctor had told the Hamada family that Ikuno had been improving and they were told to speak to her everyday. The other family members visited during the day, but Mitsuru visited every night.

"Hey cuzz, Franxx and Futoshi sent their loves. We miss you, your teammates back at the University Badminton Team also sent a video but I had accidentally deleted it when i formatted my phone the other day. I'll bring it another time." He sat down on the chairs, which was permanently placed beside the bed where the unconscious young woman lay.

"This shirt is a gift from Futoshi. I decided to wear it when I come visit you. My guess is that it will come in many colours after this, especially in metallic."

Mitsuru could feel the wetness coming from his eyes, "You see we are short of staff since the University opened last week. Most of our salesperson went back to school. I am thinking of proposing to Franxx to raise the salary, or add more benefit so employees will stay longer. There's only me, Futoshi, Amaru and the new girl Kokoro. We hired a new VME today. Franxx said we need new blood."

He raised his hand and slipped his hand into Ikuno's opened palm. Softly grasping on his cousin's hand trying to remember the last time they shook hands, hugged or touched. They were cousins, tangled in their family web. She, the heir of the Hamada clan while him, the adopted cousin who became her fiance from when they were teens. Mitsuru grimaced at the thought, his tears now streaming steadily down his pale cheeks.

His mind was taken to his last encounter with her almost a year ago when he told Ikuno that he wanted to face her father, who was also his adopted uncle and legal guardian. He wanted to enter college and experience student life, but the uncle insisted that he stay home and let the tutors come to him, while he learned the ropes of the family business.

"Mitsuru, just let me talk to father before you leave."

"No! He said if I love this family, I will stay. I can't for now. I need to go. You have got to let me go."

"Please Mitsuru, I need you. I will change their ways when I become clan head. Just stay until I finish school. Please Mitsuru-kun."

He scowled at the endearment term which Ikuno had long abandoned. She only wanted him to stay because she couldn't stand the others. While he was living the life of luxury being part of the Hamada clan, he never felt like anybody understood him. All eighteen years of his life had been planned out for him, and he had followed each of the plan patiently. He never failed each of his uncles' and aunts' expectations. However they had failed to meet his, when he asked for a chance to live independently. He just wanted one moment where he can be himself, himself which he never did really understood.

"I am not like you Ikuno, I don't want to be caged anymore."

"Yes I know. I am aware of that," she looked away solemnly and the image of a younger girl away at a boarding school in England flashed before his eyes.

"You can't leave us Mitsuru, not now. Please just wait for another year."

He was seventeen and his whole life was spent homeschooled with Ikuno They were to graduate in a few months time. He was looking forward to finishing school and moving to college.

"I can only wait until we graduate, until then I am out," Mitsuru declared.

Ikuno was now behind Mitsuru, her hand on his shoulder. "Where will you go after that?"

"Maybe not far. I won't completely abandon you and uncle. Just a few years away, Ikuno, please."

Ikuno blinked her tears away and solemnly nodded at Mitsuru's words. She left the room for him to be alone, knowing that no amount of words will change his decision..

Mitsuru's thought returned to the present, as he wiped his tears. The memory never faded. Furthermore it was no use to think about past issues.

His parents died in a plane crash which sent him into the arms of the Hamada family. Uncle Hamada was his parents best friend and adopted him. He became the son of the family, second to Ikuno who was the only granddaughter and before he even knew what he wanted, he became her fiance.

He then left them when he was twenty, but three years later, Ikuno met with an accident and he had to return. Hence his upcoming resignation from TerraTogs, and his current car. All were preparation for him moving back with the family, marrying Ikuno and continuing the Hamada family business and legacy. How could he say no to the hands who had feed him?

A knock on the door jolted him, and a pair of feet shuffled into the room. Mitsuru turned around and saw Raimi smiling shyly at him.

"Hi, I came to visit Ikuno as soon as I landed."Raimi moved silently towards the other side of the bed and quietly placed the bouquet of flower he brought along on the table beside Ikuno's head.

"Hi, Iku-chan I brought sunflowers for you. Mitsuru told me you liked anything yellow."

Mitsuru smirked, he had toldRaimi over the phone about Ikuno's situation. But Raimi was surprised that no one told him though they have known each other since childhood.

Raimi sat down on the chair and spoke to Ikuno. "I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier, but I stayed in touch with Mitsuru. He told me you were improving and the doctor said you will wake up any day now." Raimi glanced at Mitsuru.

"Yes Ikuno. Raimi texted me in the middle of night, causing me to lose my beauty sleep. You can see the bags under my eyes." Mitsuru chuckled as he joked.

"Don't worry," Raimi continued while smiling back at Ikuno, his hands on his lap. "I will buy some apparel at TerraTogs so Mitsuru can earn some sales during his shift, maybe buy my entire soccer team some shirts from there.

Mitsuru decided that he should leave the two alone for awhile. No family member was coming anyway. "Well, since you two have a lot to catch up on. I'll be heading to the cafe for dinner. See you in a bit Ikuno."

Mitsuru then bent down to kiss Ikuno on the forehead and patted Raimi on the shoulder.

Raimi mouthed thank you and continued to speak to Ikuno, "I was away at Osaka for a friendly soccer tournament. We thought that we would lose in the first round but we stayed through the end and was placed fourth. It was unbelievable. I flew here rightright the prize giving ceremony. Hey, did I tell you my team was best player My dad was beaming with pride. He flew in for the finals."

Mitsuru paused at the door and saw Raimi's hand, one landed closer to Ikuno's hand and the other moving animatedly along with his story. Raimi left the room as Raimi glanced again at his disappearing form. He was glad that Raimi liked Ikuno, the boy was one of Mitsuru's close friend. He just wished that Ikuno will fall for Raimi too. He'll be free then, maybe he can then walk away from Ikuno. But, it's all complicated... Too complicated.

Mitsuru put his jacket back on and fished for his wallet. He was starving, thinking can come later.


End file.
